1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballistic missile defense system to protect against intercontinental ballistic missile attacks, the ground-based interceptor missile part of that defense system to intercept enemy missile warheads, and more particularly, a method for computing required divert velocity corrections to remove predicted ground-based interceptor miss errors for engagements during the midcourse of the enemy missile flight.